Huellas del tiempo
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Carla, en sus dos facetas había amado a Simmons, odiado y confundido. Si quería ajustar cuentas debía comenzar en sus puntos más débiles removiendo huellas del tiempo. Esta sería la venganza contra aquellos que se atrevieron a cruzarse en su camino aquel dos mil trece. / Valenfield, Shake./


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: Posible cambio de Raiting, drama emocional.**

**En fin, los dejo con la lectura.**

**.**

**.**

**Huellas del tiempo.**

**.**

**.**

Contempló el experimento en silencio, cuidadosamente. Un nuevo proyecto había llegado a sus manos producto de variantes. El espécimen perfecto para comenzar que recién veía los ojos al haberse perdido del mundo y, estaba ansiosa por trabajarlo, demostrar que tan capaz era de llevar a cabo todo si se trataba de él.

Carla sacudió su cabello dejando entrever hilos rubios, un color intenso que su jefe había alabado cuando recién se había graduado. Recordó mientras revolvía el contenido de una mácula cuando tenía quince años y descataba en la sociedad; llevo a cabo miles de ingresos exhausta. No miró, al entrar en las instalaciones de lo que se conocía como el gobierno. El presidente en turno sufría problemas al haber perdido a su hija en manos de unos desconocidos.

Había paseado a mejores términos en cuestión laboral. La genética, como arma podía desenvolverse, manejarse con medidas indicadas y transformarse a medida del tiempo. Ella lo había comprobado, cuando él se presentó aquella vez. Su porte altivo le recordó a Carla un hombre maravilloso que no podía desenvolverse en un ámbito como el suyo.

Sonrió. Tomó su microscopio y un par de análisis correspondientes al virus en cuestión a trabajar de la cual saldría el proyecto.

El virus T-Verónica, producto de quince años de Criogenia por parte de una mujer rubia llamada Alexia Ashford, persona que ganaba por astucia al mismo William Birkin al haber compartido historial de universidad compitiendo, demostrando quien sería mejor los reducía al olvido pues, ninguno podría ver la luz de los resultados.

El trabajo era simple, demasiado. Adaptar al virus Verónica para nuevas creaciones futuras que podrían cambiar la sociedad por cuestiones de poderío. Lo malo e incorrecto yacía el uso.

Armas bioterroristas.

Derek entro a la habitación y observó a la rubia mujer en silencio. Carla llevaba trabajando hasta el cansando al punto de perder algunos kilos. Sabía que Carla tenía un solo ideal y era la perfección. Nunca fallaba. Los errores parecían innecesarios, sus ojos claros demostraban temor, profesionalismo. El espécimen perfecto que intentaría perfeccionar su idea, solo esperaría a él cerebro prodigio de Carla y ella crearía algo interesante, algo que traería a alguien más a sus manos.

Pronto volverían a encontrarse.

Radames se giró divutativa. Sentía la presencia del prospecto a líder de seguridad nacional y apartó los artefactos concentrándose en su rostro. Simmons se sentó alado de ella mostrándole lo que sería el primer artefacto para avanzar, cosa que le intrigaba un poco ¿Cómo utilizar un virus para regenerar un cuerpo ya vivo? Mutar variaba y los experimentos de prueba llevaban alrededor de minutos después de muertos.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, querida.- Susurró contra el oído femenino. Carla contuvo una maldición. No odiaba a su jefe, más él exigía mucho trabajo y cambiar la rutina para el virus verónica conllevaba a semanas trabajosas sin perder el más mínimo detalle. Su ceño se frunció automáticamente a la par que Simmons se levantaba de la silla y salía del lugar. ¿ Experimentar hasta ese punto que sentido tenía?

La respuesta llegó por si sola, al mirarse una mano, la textura suave y color que posiblemente podría llegar a tener producto de variantes. Como idea rápida cruzó por su mente una serie de posibilidades para perfeccionarse, haciendo ese trabajo fácil un poco más complejo. Quizá le tomarían más años de lo esperados y su único consuelo yacía en que, por fin había conseguido la idea que Derek quería.

Carla extendió la palma de su mano fijándose en las azules venas. Sonrió nuevamente. Ahora entendía con mayor claridad el significado de vivir, morir y como dar pie a estos hechos. Idénticos a dios, buscando superarlo.

Desvió el rostro analizando los colores verdoso de la sala especializada. Portaba el equipo necesario, las armas perfectas en el trabajo de armas virales y químicos con los cuales se fusionarían. Suspiró cerrando la puerta de golpe comenzando una nueva caminata.

Corría el año dos mil uno. Nuevas tecnologías se habrían paso, eso ella lo comprobaba al detenerse en el cubículo donde descansaba Sherry Birkin. Abrió la puerta y contempló su juventud. Ambas rubias, de ojos similares.

- Esto solo dolerá un poco.- Sherry asintió, ella continuó el procedimiento aplicando un algodón desinfectado la zona, una vez terminado colocó la jeringa puncionando el área, sacando lo que sería la primera muestra obtenida de un tejido vivo. Sherry poseía, anticuerpos del virus G.

-Eso es todo, pequeña. - La rubia retiró la jeringa llevándose a Sherry hacia su respectiva salida. Revolvió el contenido rojo obscuro de la muestra.

Sacó su polvera volviendo a verse el rostro ¿Cuanto tiempo más lo haría? No lo sabia.

Aun tenía trabajo. Detalles como esos no podía permitírselo.

Cómo una huella que comenzaba a marcarse.

El tiempo seguía girando. Los meses darían paso a otro año y Carla Estiró el cuello haciendo tronar las vértebras. Arqueó la espalda clavando una pequeña proporción del virus prototipo llevándose una mano hacia el puente de su nariz al sentir el putrefacto olor inundarle el sentido del olfato.

Luego de haber trabajado con un virus alto como el verónica. Manejar las variaciones en torno al viru había sido relativamente complicado. Meses de investigación concluían que, aislando la característica mutante encontrada en el virus progenitor y posteriores había conseguido, uno perfecto y sin índice de error que hacía infección rápido y vías diferentes de absorción.

Gris. El color característico. El T-02 que pasaría al ser algo más al fusionarse con G de Birkin llevarían a la tercera fase de ese virus perfecto.

Simmons había cambiado un poco. Mil novecientos noventa y ocho al parecer contenía un significado obscuro. La rubia lo veía en sus ojos claros; un nuevo proyecto recién se mostraba a sus manos, siempre con Derek casi paranoico.

_Lo tienes Carla, ahora crea, con esa perfecta inteligencia, para mi, el proyecto Ada_

Proyecto Ada. ¿Lo hacía por alguien?

Fusionó los años de inteligencia, la sabiduría del tema y uno que otro intento por comprender aquel loco plan.

Nada de lo que decía estaba claro. Las discrepancias en torno al proyecto Ada le estaban costando un rango diferente. Simmons quería recrear, clonar. Hacer una persona idéntica cambiando algunos rasgos los cuales no tenían mucho sentido. Según el doctorado de protección no se podía hacer algo al respecto, los cuerpos humanos fallecidos no podían recuperar al nivel neuronal funcional ya que el cerebro tomaba algunos minutos en morir. Por lo cual debían trabajar en un cuerpo vivo para llevar a cabo los experimentos.

Cualquier cosa estrenaría el nuevo virus.

Días después Carla camino furiosa por los pasillos de seguridad nacional dispuesta a exigir una solución práctica y, detuvo sus movimientos rápidamente al ver entre las sombras un hombre joven rubio. Sus ojos azules parecían atormentados y estaba cubierto de polvo, raspones surcaban gran parte del cuerpo masculino y a su lado el presidente en turno le daba, lo que parecía ser una charla. Quizá recién se ingresaba al gobierno o era un simple novato buscando adentrarse en esas filas por lo que siguió de largo, adentrándose en las profundidades de seguridad nacional. Bufó exasperada. Golpeó la puerta del jefe. Simmons nunca respondió.

_Él te traicionará algún día._

_Dijo su corazón._

_Imposible._

_Respondió la razón._

_._

- Leppotisa, no es suficiente.- Simmons grito. Golpeando el vidrio reforzando donde yacían los nuevos individuos al proyecto uno. Carla le estaba fallando de sobremanera cabreandose. Ese intento de ser humano no era ni seria la mujer que estaba buscando. Ada Wong había abandonado su gran puesto dejando más preguntas que respuestas, era una espía dedicada que había conseguido su muestra preciada del T- verónica y había trabajado para él, traicionando otros ideales estúpidos en torno a Wesker. Ella la consideraba superior, y buscaría hasta el infierno, obligaría a Carla si era necesario con tal de tenerla nuevamente a sus manos. Él era líder, un magnate. Estaba verdaderamente indignado ante tanto error. De pago, Carla modificaría las Leppotisas induciendo gas capaz de contaminar con una nueva creación.

- ¡No es suficiente! Quiero que sigas trabajando hasta que la consigas, nada se asemeja a ella- Apretó los dientes y alzó la mandíbula haciéndolas chocar entre sí. Al borde de la locura llegaría si no conseguía sus objetivos. Ada aparecería con el tiempo suplicando volver.

El virus de variación sobre crisálidas era lo único que salvaba el alma de Carla. Y, si no creaba a Ada pronto la volvería su esclava hasta la muerte.

- ¡Sigue trabajando o tu serás la siguiente!

- Estoy harta, Simmons.- El castaño Bramó en ira. Si ella así lo prefería, las cosas serian de otra manera.

-Mala contestación querida. Sufre las consecuencias.

.

Más años seguian girando. llevaba el dos mil nueve contra la espalda. Había dado un permiso especial para enviar a la B.S.A.A lejos, consiguiendo de Chris Redfield una baja de actividad del cuartel. Sin su líder nato, la organización no podía hacer nada al respecto y ese hombre se lo había prácticamente dejado en bandeja de plata. Alegando buscar a una compañera muerta, había mayor posibilidad en completar la fase final del proyecto Ada.

_-Carla, querida tienes que pagar . Fue tu error cariño._

_- No, Simmons ¡No! _

Derek despejo esos pensamientos. Dos mil cuatro. Época en la cual había obligado a Carla Radames a ser víctima de su propio experimento letal. Tantos errores debía pagarlos, su material genético parecía adaptarse al proyecto. Carla había llorado, derramando lágrimas saladas y gritos agónicos. Él mismo había implantado en el cuello femenino aquel virus que Carla tan orgullosa presumía y la crisálida llevaba años bajo Criogenia.

- Es hora.- Susurró haciéndole una seña a los subordinados. Ellos contemplaron incrédulos el enorme material viscoso que lentamente se descongelaba al punto de comenzar a deslizarse el material dentro. Los ruidos extraños conmovian, aterraban. Derek miro fascinado, asegurándose de grabar el momento cúspide. La crisálida se rompió y él vio el resultado.

Cabello castaño corto. Cuerpo perfecto. Ojos claros.

Sí, al fin la tenia consigo.

La mujer sintió su propio peso caer contra algo duro y frío. Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando algunas veces hasta lograr enfocarse.

-Feliz cumpleaños... Ada Wong.

El castaño se acercó hasta ella tendiendo le la mano. Los ojos verdosos le incitaron a olvidarse casi por completo quien era en realidad.

No le importó sacrificar a su más fiel aliado. Carla Radames ya no existía.

Por fin la tenia entre sus manos.

-Vive para mí, Ada. Solo para mí.

Una huella de trágica nacía.

Y el la dejo crecer.

.

Se vio en el gran espejo. Con Derek a su lado. Portaba un vestido azul corto con escote profundo en el busto. Una bufanda del color rojo más vivo cubría su cuello dándole el toque final, según las palabras de dicho hombre. Si bien, no lo recordaba del todo algo le resultaba conocido. Según él trabajaba directo en una gran compañía dedicada al servicio de espía y destacaba ente la multitud. Ada Wong era su nombre. Todo parecía normal en sus palabras.

- Serás la reencarnación, Ada.- Simmons se acercó besando la base del cuello femenino donde permanecía una cicatriz testigo de los atroces hechos. - Este será tu atuendo de trabajo y tu primera misión consiste en vigilar a los pequeños retoños.

Él le tendió dos fotografías las cuales permanecían bajo un arsenal de papeles. Una mujer rubia le llamo la atención y un segundo hombre con ojos de similar color permanecían unidos en una cinta color negro.

_Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller._

-Vas a traerlos por mi ¿Verdad Ada?

Aun no convencida con el nombre, dejo las fotografías en la maleta que permanecía al lado suyo.

- Claro, si tu lo deseas.-afianzó el agarre mientras su líder salía de la habitación. Dejó el material sobre el piso y tomó un mechón corto de cabello castaño obscuro, casi tirando al negro. Ada Wong sonaba extraño para ser su nombre. Confiaba en Derek y su cuerpo funcionaba casi con placer a la hora de actuar para él. Era el alma adecuada para Simmons.

su interior palpitaba confuso. Más decidió no restarle importancia. Partiría lo más pronto posible para tener entre sus filas a ese tal mocoso junto a la mujer.

Muy fácil.

Y todo se mando por la borda al regresar de esa simple misión. Los retazos de realidad caían lastimándole el pecho y acortándole la respiración. Se sentía terriblemente asqueada consigo misma al punto de sucumbir por sus propios pensamientos.

_El te traicionará algún día..._

Pequeños fragmentos de realidad la estaban descontrolando. Simmons le había regalado un submarino y el control completo de un equipo de soldados, cortesía de la familia que laboraba en zona oriental. Tenia la confianza plena de quien queria tener entre sus manos ¿ que estaba mal entonces?

Decidió investigar. Traicionó la integridad y confianza que tanto trabajo le costaba mantener. Y comprendió lo que ni quería aceptar de una posible traición.

_¿Quieres pagar o hacer sufrir? _

Ada, o al menos eso decían que se llamaba. Se marchó, empacando lo suficiente y llegando hasta donde podía manejar su arsenal sin problemas siendo China su primer lugar de trabajo en solitario. La castaña suspiró sentándose en su nuevo escritorio ocupando lugar a la nueva fundación que llevaría niveles superiores. Se enfundó en una bata blanca y su cabello creció hasta los hombros.

Recolectó información obteniendo archivos del año mil novecientos noventa y ocho. Sucesos ocurridos, una tragedia oculta. Un sin fin de criaturas peligrosas que parecían bajo la tierra de una ciudad olvidad. Tanto horror merecía ser resucitado.

El nombre de la fundación nació en una noche.

_Neo Umbrella. _

_El camino hacia el infierno se abría._

Contempló la muestra en silencio, cuidadosamente. Tenia un nuevo trabajo y todo parecía un dejavú asfixiante. En manos portaba la muestra del virus C legal que Simmons cuidaba casi al punto del colapso. Quizá, él estuviera maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos su traición. No importaba ya al verse, su nuevo aspecto le daba dolor de cabeza crónico y gritaba presa del pánico.

Los nuevos trabajores traían un nuevo cuerpo a manipular. Había creado un número sin fin de criaturas y la sensación sádica no desaparecía del sistema. Había creado al Iluzija y Ubistvo. Criaturas letales pero algo más debía ser creado. Un guardián que no pudiera traicionarla por la espalda y tras trescientos treinta y dos experimentos fallidos llego el cuerpo que podía adaptar al virus C, ese sujeto de prueba pasaría a ser su nuevo experimento. Con el dosis altas suministradas había perdido un brazo al ser carcomido por insectos de prueba y tras una semana inyectaba al individuo con el virus C haciéndolo reaccionar al estímulo. Levantándose triunfal. La sensación era extrema, ardiente. Parecía ser que nada podía detenerla en el ámbito científico. Diferente a la espía que Derek tanto le reclamaba ser.

_- Ustanak_... ese será tu nombre, tu seras mi guarda espaldas- la criatura gigante gruñó. La castaña escribió el éxito y prosiguió a una obra aun mayor.

Haos. La máquina perfecta de destrucción. Una incubadora le esperaba en un submarino especial. Solo faltaban ciertos factores a perfeccionar. Haos debía infectar a cantidades masivas y moverse por sí mismo. Dentro de su cuerpo el gas contenedor del virus C; Vía que mataría de manera eficiente en un plan de contingencia en caso de que ella muriera. La líder de Neo Umbrella no podía morir fácil, pero dejarlo todo preparado era algo primordial.

Odiaba a Derek. Despreciaba cada parte de ese estúpido hombre a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Los retazos de memoria volvían, lentos indicado quien había traicionado primero. Carla se presentó, días después y Simmons no parecía sorprendido al ausentarse tanto tiempo. Él se encontraba ahí, tranquilo, acariciando su anillo.

- Te eche de menos, Ada.- Derek la abrazó. Sintió las náuseas y ganas de matarlo despiadadamente. Se contuvo y acarició el cabello castaño masculino.

- Yo también te extrañe. ¿ Cuál es la siguiente misión?

Simmons volvió a besarle el cuello.

- Edonia. Ada, la guerra civil del Edonia.

Carla se volvió a mirar al espejo. El castaño despreciaba la cantidad larga de cabello. En el buró de madera las tijeras que aferró entre sus manos cortó el cabello negro largo dejándolo pegado a la base de la nuca.

_La razón carcomía._

Sí el quería a la Ada así , su cuerpo no podía evitarlo.

Edonia... desataria peligro y verdades dolorosas.

.

.

Jadeó en busca de aire. Jadeó el rostro checando hacia los alrededores buscando algún refugio donde pasar la nieve. Los Ja'vos llevaban esparcidos el terreno suficiente creando un caos extraordinario. Ya había administrado a los mercenarios del ejército de la liberación armada en Edonia dando las jeringas del virus C. Fingió interés y envenenó la mente de los individuos y les hizo creer que les darían la energía si querían salir vivos mejorando el combate.

Se deleitó al verlos inyectarse el virus aumentando el número de Ja'vos. Parecía funcionar su plan de infección.

La ayuda llegó interrumpiendo los planes.

Maldecía tener a la B.S.A.A siguiéndole las espaldas. Según los reportes de radio. Habían llegado a exterminar el mal biológico.

Entro al edificio abandonado y aspiro aire. Relajo los músculos y camino entre los pasillos.

- ¡Detengase!- Vio a un hombre apuntando. Se detuvo al reconocer el emblema de la B.S.A.A - Identifíquese

- Ada Wong, creo he quedado atrapada igual que ustedes.- Piers Nivans bajó el arma. Llamo a su capitán y cuatro soldado más. Carla sonrió. Les tocaba a ellos ser evaluados. Caminó junto a ellos en silencio. El más joven gruño.

- Esto será para que nunca olviden este nombre- Separo al equipo y arrojó una bomba con diminutas jeringas contenedoras. Dio media vuelta y corrió. Revisó su reloj.

Aun tenía tiempo, el objetivo no cambiaba.

Exhaló aire contenido disminuyendo la velocidad al vislumbrar entre la nieve blanca un cuerpo tirado. Del otro lado, una mujer inconsciente.

Ustanak

- Así que, tu eres Wesker Junior- se inclinó hasta la altura del tipo. Ya lo había contemplado antes en una misión de reconocimiento.- Albert Wesker era un imbécil, un necio que intentó destruir la humanidad... Él era tu padre,lo que te hace un heredero de sangre muy especial.

Poca información se obtenía de Jake Muller. Al haberlo custodiado con anterioridad le indicaba que Sherry estaba bajo su mano. Los padres de ambos mundialmente reconocidos. Era increíble e irónico cómo dos colegas antiguos sellaban el destino infernal en sus descendientes; lo sedó a él primero. Al haberse inyectado y sobrevivir, su sistema inmune tal vez daría mayor fuerza. Unas pruebas, no caían nada mal.

_Pronto volveremos a vernos cara a cara Simmons. Recuerda que rostro estas mirando antes de sufrir._

Modificó otra vez. Haciendo el virus C resistente. Jake Muller servía a grandes escalas. Él y Birkin parecían unidos a pesar de ser el protegido. Sherry le prestaba mucha atención.

-Quiero el historial completo- Un subordinado atendió la petición. Curiosamente encajaba el mismo año con acontecimientos que Derek solía hablarle del cómo se conocieron. Y Sherry no venía sola ya que al parecer tuvo un tutor temporal, policía joven que fue obligado a crecer.

La castaña analizó el joven rostro, algo dentro de ella se agitó leve. Una sensación incomoda y confusa. Leon Kennedy era el nombre del policía.

¿Lo especial en él qué era?

Un mortal cualquiera. Basura. Empleado del gobierno para años después dirigir una cede llamada D.S. O; no encajaba en su vida alguien como él.

- Tonterías.- Exclamó recostádose contra la pared. La fotografía cayó al suelo.

_La genética hablaba por si sola._

_._

Carla resopló apresurado el paso por los pasillos de un viejo almacén. Horas antes el último integrante del equipo pasaba a sus filas. Chris Redfield, hueso duro de roer caía. Sus garras alrededor del castaño lo destacaban emocionalmente; giró el pomo esperando salir cuanto antes al ser acorralada.

- Ada ¡Espera!- La mujer detuvo sus movimientos contra voluntad. Alguien le disparó y Carla se odió por ceder ante la voz masculina que no recordaba.

Gruesa. Demandante. No identificada. Simmons jamás le hablaría tan confiadamente. Aumentó el paso resguardando la maleta que había robado del departamento. La verdad estaba rozando sus dedos.

-¡ Ada alto, tenemos que hablar!- La castaña sacó el lanzagarfios. Al fondo, el eco frustrante. Que ese hombre estuviera tras de ella era lo es estúpido que pudiera observar ¿ por qué el interés? se elevó al aire. Leon Kennedy no tenía nada de especial, se repitió.

-Lo siento, no estoy de humor para charlar.

Y, volvió a desbordarse la incertidumbre al quedar atrapada entre el joven soldado que parecía inyectado en sangre. Claro, asustarse no sonaba lógico. Chris le disparó, en venganza quizá a los perfectos fallos de él que hicieron perder uno que otro miembro importante.

El disparo no tocó su cuerpo. Una serie de enfrentamientos entre dos agentes le obligó a pensar en una maniobra evasiva hasta reconocer al individuo que le seguía las espaldas y gritaba el nombre de Carla buscando algo.

- ¿Y aun así piensas proteger a esta mujer?- A ella Chris Redfield le exasperaba creyéndose el dios que podía controlar cualquier situación. Pero, al haber dicho esas palabras el ambiente adquiría una pesadez que ninguno pasaba desapercibido. Las palabras toscas del castaño paralizaron por pocos minutos su sentido de racionalidad al darse cuenta cuando todos inclusive no respiraban; Piers Nivans apuntaba, Helena Harper protegía ayudando al estúpido hombre.

El ritmo cardíaco se aceleró débil. Un palpitar maldito, encadenado a una serie de preguntas las cuales no concordaban; ella no lo veía de ningún lado,, el rostro le parecía familiar. Carla decidió que lo mejor era salir del lugar y por primera vez buscar respuestas donde León Kennedy estuviera incluido.

La granada segadora aturdió inmediatamente a la multitud, oportunidad que aprovechó marchándose, con ayuda del lanzagarfios partiendo hasta lo más profundo, intentando buscar en sus memorias algo, una base para no recordar de donde se le hacía familiar tal sujeto. Interrumpió el aula preferida de Simmons, sacó cajones y expedientes lastimándose las uñas perfectas. Cuando al fin, en un simple escritorio de madera los ojos claros de Carla Radames vislumbraron el maletín negro del cual el castaño líder de seguridad nacional protegía.

Al ver el contenido. Una ira inmensurable recorrió el cuerpo de la científica casi sintiendo memorias flash abarcarle abruptamente. Se apoyo contra la madera arrojando los artículos, papeles y otras cosas al frío piso.

_El te traicionará algún día._

_Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos._

_Imposible. _

_La chispa de la venganza se activó contra aquellos dos inútiles._

Los informes quedaron destrozados, reduciéndose a papel sin ningún tipo de información. Ya no era ni seria la Carla Radames, rubia y energía que había entrado al departamento en busca de oportunidad laboral al recién terminar el doctorado. Tampoco sería aquel perro fiel el cual daría la propia vida en bienestar de su dueño. No, ahora ella manera ría las propias riendas del camino en el cual el mundo pagaría un atrevimiento de existir.

Llamó a su fiel ejército a encargarse del idiota por quien era. Le daría a Derek Simmons la misma cantidad de daño.

-Solo te estoy convirtiendo en el monstruo que siempre has sido... ati, y a todas las criaturas de esta tierra- La jeringa contenía una dosis nueva del virus C creada especialmente para él, idéntico al proyecto Ada. Gracias a los anticuerpos de Jake Muller el fortalecimiento superaba los grandes estándares. Necesitaban más y había mandado a Ustanak por el joven hijo de Wesker. Mientras la manecilla se inclinara a su favor lo destruiría sin rechistar.

Lo único malo, siempre ocupaba nombre y apellido.

_Chris Redfield._

El bastardo agente se colaba cual suerte saliendo ileso en cada episodio que le ponía. La castaña se quedaba sin opciones en un plano minino ante tantas personas reunidas en el año del terror. Un segundo Raccoon City. Algo que quería recrear aun sin conocer el Más minino detalle. El infierno, desatado en forma de misil con altas dosis del virus modificado el secuestro para Sherry y Jake Muller.

Parecía salir perfecto.

Hasta que sintió un dolor lacerante a la altura del corazón mientras Chris Redfield y compañía miraban atónitos la forma del helicóptero volar sobre sus cabezas y los ojos claros contemplaban el color rojo obscuro emanarse del cuerpo. Carla respiró quizá muy fuerte ya que la tráquea le dolio horrores y perdió el equilibro cayendo estrepitosamente contra el frío suelo.

Su cabeza se aplastó, el líquido cefalorraquídeo brotaba indicándole la ruptura del cráneo en una muerte rápida que era controlada por el virus de su cuerpo dándole minutos privilegiados de vida. Y al chocar, conoció lo que tanto había esperado desde despertar cómo la mujer que decían ser.

Frente a los ojos de Carla, Ada Wong se hacía presente con el sentimiento de pena ajena emanado. Alegando ayudarla en una venganza en la cual ella sólo era la única culpable al haber tentado a Simmons, para después dejarlo a la deriva. Los restos de sobre dosis reparaba a niveles catastróficos la renovación celular de Carla volviendo los tejidos en forma de masa líquida; claro color gris característico. El orgullo de toda persona dedicada al trabajo.

El cuerpo le mutó cambiando extremidades y diciendo palabras sin sentido, siempre queriendo si algo más que Carla Radames, ella había muerto; la reina, llevando el nombre de la original Ada Wong.

Y, cuando la original se había marchado luego de una intensa pelea para demostrar quien era la mejor su cuerpo al fin podía regenerarse adecuadamente. Los órganos volvían a sus funciones naturales y los huesos encajaban protegiendo. Carla sintió el leve palpitar cardíaco anunciando que estaba más viva. Preparada, presenciando después una lucha al ir personalmente a buscar la posición exacta de ella, hasta localizar más personas, todas conocidas reunidas en un mismo espacio.

Fue donde comprendió casi de manera nítida los sentimientos confusos que brotaban desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Ada, protegía con su armamento básico al rubio agente del gobierno al punto de sacrificarse y él también lo hacía. Apoyándose en ella e ignorando a su otra acompañante. Contempló el final tras la derrota de Simmons.

Ellos tenían una historia. Ambos, idénticos a un imán que los atraía. Ada Wong se variaba sus ideales o motivos personales solo si se trataba de Leon Kennedy.

- Interesante.- Mordió su labio y caminó varios pasos hacia atrás obteniendo la gloriosa imagen de una ciudad reducida a cenizas y dolor en cada pared caída. Aun tenía números por marcar.

_Esto todavía está comenzando..._

.

Un par de años habían pasado desde el famoso incidente del virus C y todo parecía desarrollarse de acuerdo al protocolo, entre las sombras algo nuevo estaba renaciendo. Nuevo laboratorio, armas de gran prestigio listas para comenzar.

-Hemos conseguido lo que pediste, Carla. - Ella sonrió avanzando en silencio hasta la zona de celdas vidriosas a prueba de ruidos. La figura que yacía golpeando y bramado furiosa era perfecta. El primer punto débil en ser atacado.

Por que Carla. En sus dos facetas había amado a Simmons , había odiado y confundido por culpa de esa mujer al haberlo pedido todo, pero si quería ajustar cuentas debía atacar a cada unoel punto más débil y era el tiempo para hacer realidad las peores pesadillas de esas cuatro personas, en huellas del tiempo.. Esta sería su venganza contra aquellos que se atrevieron a meterse en su camino aquel dos mil trece.

- Grita todo lo que quieras, Jill Valentine... esto es solo apenas se inicia.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Seguro se preguntarán muchas cosas al haber creado otra historia. Pero no he podido contenerme, esto originalmente era un one-Shot corto, al parecer las cosas no son como esperaba y se alargó demasiado por lo cual será largo además de multipairing. **

**¿Qué opinan del nuevo proyecto? En lo personal, Carla fue un gran personaje de Resident y dejar una muerte tan... mala no podía dejarse así, por lo tanto espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Ahh si, esto está dedicado a Nelida Treschi y mi hija Danny. Chicas, espero que esta historia les guste.**

**Un saludo. Se me cuidan.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

**( PD: ¡Nueva historia Valenfield!)**


End file.
